Something Different (Shisui Love Story)
by effort43924
Summary: War is threatening to break out between the leaf, cloud, and mist villages. With shinobi dying by the minute on all three sides, Lord Hokage is desperate to find a way to avoid war. What happens if the only way to do so was letting the enemy into your village? Could there be hope after all, and is peace achievable?
1. Chapter 1

Something Different (Shisui Love Story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"..." = speaking

 _thoughts_

Location

 **Point of view**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hokage Tower

Lord Hiruzen sat in his office reviewing mission reports when a knock at the door broke the silence of the room.

"Come in." he said.

Two well known leaf shinobi entered the room with distressed expressions on their faces: Genma and Aoba.

"What is it? What is the current status with the Cloud and Mist?" Lord Hokage asked urgently.

"Lord Hokage, the situations with the Cloud and Mist are growing more and more hostile. Twenty of our jonin and 12 of our chunin were killed in a battle, just late last night near the borders of the Mist." Genma reports. "At this rate, war will break out, Cloud and Mist against the Leaf and I fear our chances of winning would be slim."

"After last night, our forces have taken a huge hit. We had 50 shinobi stationed there, out of those 50, 32 are dead, 12 seriously wounded and 6 in minor condition. If war does happen, we'll have to promote the academy students quicker, and civilians would have to start going on patrols around the village but it has to be a last resort measure." Aoba added.

"Logically many parents won't be too happy sending their kids on the battlefield with half the knowledge required. There's also a possibility that civilians would leave the village if they felt they aren't protected and forced to become shinobi. Plus there's also the problem of supplies as well." Aoba continued.

"Agreed. There's no point of having plenty of shinobi if we don't have weapons or armor. Medical ninjas are also a problem. We would need them both at the hospital for the civilians and on the battlefield as well." Genma replied.

"Hmm, I understand. In the Cloud village, almost everyone there has some skill of ninjutsu. The village is famous and feared worldwide for it. And the Mist… they're demons on a whole other level…" Lord Hokage stated.

"But Hokage-sama, surely there must be a way to solve this without going to war." Genma said.

"War could completely destroy the village Hidden in the Leaves." Aoba said with despair in this voice.

Lord Hiruzen exhaled smoke from his pipe before standing from his desk and walking to the window.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of the devastation our village will experience if war does break out. But things are too volatile right now to work out a negotiation. Nonetheless, we must continue to seek out a solution. Call all shinobi back into the village, they'll serve as back-up forces at our borders in case the Cloud or Mist try anything, however don't engage in battle if not provoked."

"May I ask why, Hokage-sama?" Genma asked.

"I'm hoping that by retreating, the Cloud and Mist will settle down and call off their forces. Once that happens, we'll send messengers to each country and negotiate." Lord Hokage responded.

"Yes, very wise, Hokage-sama. we'll get started right away." Aoba said. He and Genma bowed and left.

Hiruzen nodded and continued to stare out the window, looking out at the great Leaf village. _I fear it might be a little too late._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow! I can't believe I'm finally publishing a story after reading so many great ones! I hope you liked it and it would mean the world to me if you would comment and review! I love to hear your thoughts and opinions on my story. Thank you again and talk to you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Something Different (Shisui Love Story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Asako is my character.

Chapter 2

Kumogakure

Lightning cracked across the sky and rumbled the ground. The clouds danced around the sky ominously and illuminated before cracks of lightning escaped from them, while rain and wind blew everything in sight. A particularly strong flash of lightning ripped across the sky and roared, illuminating the Raikage's Tower and the four faces in the room.

"What's the current status at the borders?" Lord A asked.

"Boss, it appears that the Konoha nin stationed around our village and the mist's have all retreated. They've formed a tight barricade around their borders, making intrusion impossible." Darui reported.

"Konoha nin on missions from other lands also have returned to the Leaf village and added to the barricade." Asako continued. "In addition to that, they're set multiple traps around their village. One on top of the other, with different jutsus and traps reinforcing other traps. It's quite difficult to deactivate them without setting another off. Not to mention time consuming. Leaf shinobi patrol the area in groups of four and switch off every other hour. With others standing guard in one area for days, at a time."

"Without a doubt they've strengthened security, but it can't be just to protect their borders and prevent from losing land." Darui added.

"What? Why would they call back their forces? Strengthening their defense in case of an attack makes sense, but large amounts of traps around their village would make strategizing attacks and maneuvering around hard, even for them." Mabui questioned.

"It's possible they anticipate us to strike soon and want to be well prepared. Another reason could be that their forces are running low now and need extra forces in and around the village. The battle last night eliminated more than half of their shinobi stationed near the mist and no doubt gave them a scare. The last reason I can come up with is that they're planning some big attack and need as many shinobi as possible but that's highly unlikely." Asako stated. _It just doesn't make sense. Why did they all retreat?_

"Hmm I see, how many casualties did we experience during last nights ambush on the leaf?" A-sama asked.

"We were well equipped sir. The leaf shinobi didn't stand a chance. The timing was perfect and we caught them off-guard. Only 3 of our 15 shinobi received severe injuries and 2 wounded on the mist's side but will heal fine with proper treatment." Darui stated.

"I examined every one of them myself. Most involved burns and multiple broken bones but recoverable with time." Asako added. " It was clear that members of the Uchiha clan were present and the infamous taijutsu master Might Gai as well. We'll need to keep a watchful eye out for them."

"The Uchiha clan's fire style is a force to be reckoned with, along with their Sharingan they will prove to be a fearsome opponent." Lord Raikage said.

This caused Darui, Mabui, and Asako to stiffen. If Lord A was weary of their strengths then it could only mean that the Uchiha clan would be their real enemy from the Leaf.

A-sama stood abruptly and slammed his fist down onto the desk causing it to smash in half.

"MABUI! Call back half of our shinobi on missions to return the village immediately! Have the civilians be on guard for any unusual people roaming the streets!" A-sama barked."DARUI! Head over to Kiri and alert them of what has happened! ASAKO! Check on all our stations and shinobi. Brief them on the recent events and make sure everyone is prepared!"A-sama commanded. "GO!"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison and left quickly.

 _What ever the Leaf is planning we'll be ready._

* * *

Hidden Leaf Hospital (Three days after battle in Kiri)

 **Shisui's Point of View**

"Ow!Ow! Okay! Stop! Ow!Ow!Ow!" I winced and flinched away in pain as the nurse dabbed disinfectant on my wounds. _Kami this stings!_ Cuts and gashes lined my body from head to toe. Not to mention my four broken ribs, ankle, wrist. On top of that I was still feeling slightly light-headed from the blood lost and my head was pounding from that nasty fall I took. _Those Kumo nin… wait til I get my hands on them next time...It'll be different_ I thought bitterly.

However that bitterness only lasted a second before I was overwhelmed with sadness and grief over my fallen comrades _32...32 dead…_ I felt tears begin to creep into my eyes, alarmed I blinked rapidly to stop them from falling.

"Save your tears. The battle has just begun." A voice spoke from across the room. There lay Kakashi Hatake, the infamous Copy-cat ninja. Propped up against a pillow, scratches and cuts lining his arms and legs.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you feeling?" I ask concerned, he had overused his sharingan and was just starting to regain consciousness after falling unconscious on the battlefield.

"I've seen better days." He responded monotonously.

"Ah, shut it both of you! You wanna talk about being injured? Look at me!" A mummy looking Anko shouted from the bed next to Kakashi's.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies Anko-sensei!" I apologized profusely.

"I still hear taking kid! Damnit, Uchihas soooo polite but they can't take directions!" Anko grumbled underneath her breath but I still heard it. _Geez she's even scarier when she's injured._

"ANKO! Don't be so rude to the child! He saved our lives out there from that last water dragon!" Kurenai, who was lying one bed away from mine, scolded her friend who turned away pouting.

"Thank you very much for the praise Kurenai-sensei but I was merely looking out for my comrades. No need to thank me." I say humbly.

"No, I agree with Kurenai, that was quite an impressive fire ball back there. The smoke was exactly what we needed to land a blow on the Kiri nin. And you saved us from drowning in that water too. Very, very impressive indeed." Asuma, who was lying in the bed next to mine praised. I smiled my thanks.

"YES! THE FLAME OF YOUTH IS BURNING BRIGHTLY! THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN LOSE THIS WAR NOW!" Gai exclaimed loud enough to wake up the entire village, causing all of us to cover our ears. He then jumped up and threw his fist in the air… or at least that's what he tried to do. He was tied to the bed with wires and IVs surrounding him and almost all his limbs were covered with gigantic casts, when he attempted to move, he fell right back down, moaning in pain as all of us sweat dropped.

"Arghh! Shut it Gai! No one's in the mood for you speeches about youth!" Anko yelled, causing Gai to cower away from her.

I on the other hand, was very confused and concerned by what he said. _War? It's already been declared?_

Cautiously I raised my hand, feeling like I was back at the academy "What do you mean by 'win this war' I thought that nothing has been decided yet." I asked nervously, I wasn't a fan of war. In my opinion all war ever does is tear families apart and cause unnecessary bloodshed.

Kurenai-sensei sighed softly, "I'm afraid at this point there really is no other option. Tensions are growing in all three villages and with the serve numbers of casualties suffered, no one will negotiate willingly. What a shame… all this bloodshed over some land." She sighed again.

"Agreed, but there's no easy way out now. We'll have to fight and watch our loved ones die, but no matter what we _have_ to defend our village. To our very last breath." Kakashi-sensei said with a mixture of sadness and determination in his voice.

I really felt for him, having lost so many of his comrades and close friends, not to mention finding his father right after he committed suicide. Nonetheless he was right, we were the shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves and it's engraved in our blood to defend this village to our very last breath. We all carried the will of fire after all.

"I wouldn't sharpen your kunais just yet." A voice came at the door. We turned our attention to the unexpected guest.

"Lord Hokage!" Kurenai-sensei greeted. Hokage-sama entered followed closely by Genma and Aoba.

I've heard you all fought hard at the station in the mist and I couldn't be more grateful to you for defending our village." he praised. "How are you injuries?"

"They'll heal with time like most things sir." Kakashi responded.

Hokage-sama nodded in agreement.

"My lord, how are things at the borders? Has the cloud or mist attacked again?" Anko asked urgently.

"Not that I know of, some of their forces have retreated just like ours however." he responded, sounding pleased.

"WHAT?! RETREATED?! WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS? THOSE TWO ARE THE MOST BLOOD THIRSTY NATIONS ON THIS ENTIRE CONTINENT! AND DID I HEAR YOU SAY WE RETREATED AS WELL? IMPOSSIBLE THE LEAF NEVER GIVES UP!" Gai exclaimed loudly.

"Gai quiet down! Yes, I called for all shinobi to report back to the village and surround the borders. I was hoping it would cause the cloud and mist to retreat, and they did, partially. After things cool down, we can work out negotiations. For now, war has been avoided." Hokage-sama explained to us.

"I see, thats a relief." I say. _For now, no more lives will be lost._

Hokage-sama smiled and the others breathed sighs of relief as well.

"Ahh, Shisui I heard you did a good job defending the station back in the mist. I must commend you for your efforts, all of you served your village well" He praised with sincerity and pride in his voice.

"Thank you Hokage-sama but we were just doing what every leaf shinobi would do." Kakashi responded. The rest of us nodding in agreement.

"Rest assure that for now there is no war." Hokage-sama said and prepared to leave.

"Thank you sir." We all said as he, Genma, and Aoba left the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay! What did you guys think? In this story Shisui is about 14 and Itachi is 11 years old. Kakashi and the others are 26. Asako, Mabui, and Darui are all 13 years old. I think that's all you need to know for now. Thank you so much for reading and please comment and review to let me know what you think of the story so far! Until next time!


End file.
